What If
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Arizona has an accident while skating on her heelies and suddenly awakens to an alternate reality where everything is different. She has to figure out how to get back home but to do so, she will have to figure out how to fit into her alter ego's life.
1. Chapter 1

"What If/Suddenly"

Arizona's POV

Arizona takes a fall. When she's unconscious she wakes up in an alternate reality to find her world completely changed.

**I promise to update my other stories but when I saw the spoiler pics for 8x13, I got this idea in my head. Hope you enjoy! xx**

"Whoah!" came Callie's stern voice as she merely dodged Arizona on her heelie parade.

"Sorry!" Arizona's meek reply came as she swivelled expertly on her heelies to stop by Callie's right hand side.

Callie was giving her a look of warning "I told you to be careful on those things or you're gonna end up being my next surgical patient"

"Well that wouldn't be so bad condering you'd be my doctor" Arizona winked at Callie.

"Better yet, couldn't you just get rid of them?" Callie begged and Arizona gave her a puppy dog look.

"No! Come on! They complete my look, they're part of me"

"Whatever!" Callie rolled her eyes, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

Arizona smiled before wheeling away on her special shoes. She was weaving in and around the corridor, approaching the door around the corner when she suddenly saw a door block her way. She tried to manouver away from the path of the door but was too late as she collide, head-first into the wooden door. She fell to the ground with a thud, her head smashing off the ground. Everything suddenly turned black.

Arizona woke up to a pounding in her head, so severe she felt like her head was going to split.

"Doctor Robbins? Are you okay?"

The pounding became worse as the voice got louder.

"Doctor Robbins?"

"Ouch!" she groaned and felt a strong pair of hands pull her into a sitting position on the floor. She opened her eyes to see Mark Sloan staring at her with genuine concern written in his eyes.

Arizona eyed him "'Doctor Robbins'?"

He laughed "Well that is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is" she replied, rubbing her head.

"That was quite a fall, there. I've paged Doctor Sheppard to come give you a once over"

"That's not necessary. I'm fine. I just lost ontrol of the heelies for a sec"

"Heelies? Your high heels you insist on wearing"

Arizona looked at him weirdly "I don't wear high heels to work. My heelies, the trainers with the wheels?"

"You don't wear those" he answered "You wear these" he said pulling up a pair of black, 5 inch high heels.

"What?" she said aloud to herself. She would never wear those to work. They weren't allowed for starters.

The door opened behind them and Arizona looked to see Callie walk in. Arizona noticed how different her wife looked from this morning. Instead of her navy-blue scrubs, she was wearing a flowery, black and white top under her lab coat, black suit trousers and large high heels similar to hers.

"Callie...you look different" Arizona mused and she saw Calliw shoot her a look.

"I look the same as I always do Doctor Robbins" Callie chuckled.

"Why are you calling me Doctor Robbins?" Arizona shot, extremely confused.

"That's your name"

"I know that but you don't usually call me that"

"Yes we do, you told us to call you that"

"I did?" said Arizona, rubbing her head in aggrivation. As she looked down, it was then that she noticed the huge, glittering rock on Callie's finger.

"Whoah, that thing is blinding me"

"What?" Callie said, looking down to spot what Arizona was looking that "Oh, yeah. Owen really went all out with this"

Arizona froze '_Owen?_'

"Owen? Owen Hunt?"

"Yeah. My husband" Callie chuckled.

_'Oh My God This isn't happening_

"Oh, right" said Arizona with fake understanding "Of Course. Sorry"

"It's fine, but I think we should really get Sheppard up here" Callie explained.

"I can walk to his office"

"You're hurt. It's best if you sit" Mark argued.

"I'm fine. You can watch me walk there if it makes you feel better, but I'm going" she said.

"Alright" said Callie suspiciously "We'll walk you"

Arizona tried to remain calm and steady as she walked out of the hospital room, Callie and Mark eyeing her the whole way. She took a careful look around the hospital. It looked the same. Everyone she knew was there, but it just didn't feel right. Up on the surgical floor Arizona was the first to see Doctor Derek Sheppard as he made his way down the corridor towards them.

He stopped in front of them "Hello, there. Mark, you paged me"

Mark sighed "Yeah, I did. Doctor Robbins took a fall and we think she hit her head pretty hard. She's having trouble remembering some things"

Derek gave Arizona a once over "Really? What things?"

"Well, she can't seem to remember that I'm married to Owen despite the fact she was at our wedding"

Derek smiled at this "Well it's a random thing to forget, but okay"

Arizona watched them all give awkward glances to each other. She realised she would have to play her part a little more fully. Whatever was going on, wherever she was they weren't the same people she thought they were. She hoped this was just a weird dream. She wasn't married to Callie in this _reality_.

"Mommy!" she heard the excited voice of a little boy behind her. She turned around just in time for the child to jump into her arms, almost falling back from the force of it as she did.

"Mommy!" the boy said again. Arizona stuttered. Why was the boy calling her 'mommy'?. Who was he?

She took a closer look at the boy. He was young, maybe three or four years old and he had short, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Like hers. He had the same smile and dimples adorn his face. His smile stretched wide as he sat in her arms.

"I-ah..." she spluttered in absolute shock. She saw the surprised look on all her colleagues faces at her own surprise and quickly changed it to the bestsmile she could muster.

"Hi baby! How are you?" Arizona mused, swallowing the saliva gathering in the back of her throat.

"I'm good!" he said happily and the others chuckled in delight.

"Hiya guys!" said a deeper voice approaching.

"Hey Michael!" the Doctors chorused.

Arizona looked up to see a tall man with light brown hair move forward. He walked right up to Arizona and smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Babe!" he said.

Arizona took a second to collect herself and smiled again "Hi...Michael" she greeted.

Arizona looked at him again, more closely this time. Michael, as was his name, was wearing a dark, grey suit and had quiet muscular shouders and a smile that matched the young boys' in her arms. Michael had a child in his arms also, a baby girl with rosy cheeks and fair hair. Arizona assumed that with the engagement and wedding rings placed on her finger, that the man standing before her was her husband. The child possibly her child like the boy.

Not wanting to appear even more awkward she leaned into the girl with a smile on her face "Hi!" she said gleefully and the girl's face lit up and reached forward with her baby fingers for Arizona.

Michael smiled and looked at the girl in his arms "Paige missed you" he said.

"She did?" Arizona said.

"Billy and Paige are okay to stay with you?" he spoke ro Callie and she nodded.

"Of course! The twins and Sofia are dying to have them over" Callie assured.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked.

"Go?" Arizona said uncertainly.

Derek stepped in "Uh...Michael. Arizona took a fall earlier and she's having a little trouble remembering some things"

Michael's face turned to one of concern "Oh My God! Are you okay?" he said, turning to Arizona.

"She should be okay. Just give it a day or two to reboot her memory. She doesn't appear to have a problem with motor functions or talking or anything" Derek explained.

Arizona turned to Michael and smiled "I'm fine!" she assured "I'm ready to go"

"Are you sure? Because we can just stay home. It's fine" he exclaimed.

"No, no. I'm really fine. Thanks" she said, turning to Callie. She didn't want to go off with a guy she didn't know, but he seemed to be the person who knew her best and maybe she could learn about this life her alter ego lived. She knew nothing about anything here. She didn't even know her _husband's_ last name.

"It's fine" Callie replied.

Arizona turned to the boy who had sat patiently in her arms "Alright! will you be good for Doctor Torres?". The boy nodded "Okay" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead and then kissed Paige.

She put Billy down and Michael gave Paige over to Callie and they waved their goodbyes and headed to what Arizona stil hoped was her office. Thankfully her office was still the same and once she collected her things they headed out the hospital and where in Michael's car.

It was dark when they got outside. Arizona didn't remember it being dark when she was in her own world or whatever. But she figured that the time of day wasn't the weirdest change since she woke up so she brushed the thought away.

From the hospital to the car, Arizona had been fully aware of Michael's gaze on her constantly. Watching her. In the car was the same. She started to get even more nervous than she already was.

"Michael...would you please stop staring at me? If theres something you want to know..ask" she said.

"Okay" he sighed "I'm glad you're okay, for starters. I told you, you shouldn't wear those heels. They're not really appropriate for running around in a hospital. Anyway, Derek said you were having trouble remembering some things. I'm just curious, what things?"

Arizona heard the alarm bells ringing in her head. The problem he didn't seem to notice was that she didn't just forget some things, she had forgotten everything. Or rather, it wasn't that she had forgotten anything, she didn't _know_ anything.

"Just a little something here and there" she swallowed "Like Callie and Owen being married"

"Haha. Really? That's weird" Michael laughed.

"How?" she asked.

"You were Maid of Honour at their wedding. You were the one that introduced them to each other"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"It's mostly work things then?" she directed "Is Owen still Chief of Surgery?"

"No. It's Ellis Grey?"

"Meredith's mother?"

"Yes"

Arizona was obviously oblivious to a lot at work, but she needed to know what she didn't know about her new alternate family. Starting with Michael.

"Please don't be mad or anything at what I'm about to ask"

Michael smiled gently "I wont. What is it?"

Arizona cringed asking this next question "How did we meet?"

Michael gave her an odd look "You don't remember?"

"Sorry" she said quietly.

"It's okay. We met in Africa. Ring any bells?"

"Malawi?" she said quickly, hoping she was right.

"Yeah" he said happily.

"The Carter Madison Grant?" she continued.

_I still went to Africa in this reality._

"Exactly. I was part of your surgical team in Malawi. We met there when we were twenty seven, stayed there till we were thirty" he explained.

"Wait. What's your specialty? Peds as well?"

"No. Cardio"

_But Teddy's Head of Cardio._

"What about Teddy?"

"Teddy Altman?" mMichael questioned.

"Uh- huh"

"She went back to serve in Iraq after Henry died. We all tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. She used to be the Head of Cardio"

"Oh"

"You okay?" Michael said, taking her hand gently in his.

"Yeah..I'm sorry I don't remember any of this"

"It's okay. Like Derek said it'll come back. It already is, just give it time"

Arizona didn't know if she was dreaming now. What if this was her reality and the one she thought was hers was some crazy concoction? She didn't like not knowing but luckily her _husband_ seemed nice enough to help her figure it out. She just had to get through one night and hopefully it would get easier. The part that was worrying her right now she realised was the fact that she was going on a date with a man, it was her husband, but still...


	2. Chapter 2

"What If/ Suddenly" 

**Just to say, I don't know if it's just me but I wasnt to see the 'what if' episode shows what Arizona would be like straight since Callie will be. Any way, hope you enjoy! xx**

Arizona became more on edge the longer she stayed in the presence of Michael. She wasn't afraid of guys or anything, she loved them. She just didn't love to date them. She had tried a couple of times in High school and college but the guys were not particularly impressive and bothered her too much. It had never went beyond a first date each time.

Now, this was different. This was a guy she was supposed to trust and know and be comfortable with and she didn't feel any. He was nice and understanding. He listened to her and didn't judge her for acting so bizarre, but she had barely been around him for more than two hours.

When they finally made it to the restaurant, Arizona's head was spinning with a million thoughts. Before she even registered that they'd stopped he was at the other side holding the door open and helping her out. She thanked him and looked around. They were in a parking lot area and just across the road from it she could see the huge, lit-up sign of Grandonetti's.

"Grandonetti's?" she mused. _It's still here?_

"Yeah, you still like this place, right?" he wondered.

"I love it" she said as he held out his arm for her to take. She stopped for a second before looping her arm with his and walking through the parking lot to the restaurant.

They sat down and gave their order to the waiter. The food wasn't long and Michael had proceeded to fill her in on his day and have small talk of surgeries and patients. He was careful to avoid asking about her day, it was kind of obvious.

"I gave Christina a valve repair to do by herself" Michael smiled "She started to freak out when I wouldn't help her, but she found her footing. I knew she would"

"Christina's interested in Cardio?" Arizona became interested.

"Yeah. It took her a while to realise, but she is definately a Cardio surgeon"

_At least some things haven't changed._

"Oh, I don't know if you heard yet_" he stopped and wondering whether Arizona would know, looking at her.

Arizona laughed at his expression "Just assume I hven't heard ,or don't remember" she offered.

"Right" he smiled inwardly "Well, Karev and Grey are engaged. You golden boy's gettin' married"

Arizona was confused "Lexie and Karev, really?"

Michael looked at her in confusion "Who's Lexie? No, I meant Meredith"

Arizona nearly spat out her forkful of food "Meredith and Alex?"

_What the hell? No Meredith and Derek?_

"I thought she was with Derek?" said Arizona sheepishly, taking a blind shot at the reality.

"No! Him and _Addison, your friend_, are married and expecting" Michael corrected.

"Right, yeah. Forgot" she said, poking at the chicken on her plate.

Michael looked at her and smiled after a moment "Enjoying your meal?"

"Definately" she smiled.

_'So let me get this straight' _Arizona tought to herself _'Callie's with Owen, Derek's with Addison. Meredith is with Alex and I'm with Michael, who is Head of Cardio instead of Teddy'_

Arizona was exhausted by the time her and Michael arrived at their home. The home which her and Callie shared in her reality. Arizona felt a ripple of guilt at walking up to the apartment. This was her home with Callie, not Michael, right?. They arrived at the door and Michael took out his keys. They suddenly heard a click and she looked to see the door across from them open. It was Mark Sloan who poked his head out, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, Blondie. How's your head?"

_Blondie. Still. I miss home._

Arizona smiled "Fine. just taking it easy"

"Good. Glad. Have a good night?" Mark said politely.

"We will. Goodnight" Arizona said as Mark retreated back into his apartment.

_Mark Sloan with manners._

Arizona was shocked by how much everything looked the same to her real apartment. The colour of the walls, the couch, the kitchen. Even the box of baby toys in the corner, it reminded her of Sofia.

"Home, sweet home" Michael sighed and took off his coat, placing it on the coat hanger by the door. He did the same with Arizona and followed her as she made her way to the couch.

She sank into the cushions and laid her head back, closing her eyes. For the first time all day, she felt the tiredness hit her, The adrenaline and nervousness propelling her had settled and died away leaving only exhaustion.

She was laying there she felt something brush through her hair and jumped slightly.

"Sorry. Just me" Michael said.

"I never heard you come over" she said, starting to relax. What he was doing was relaxing.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Yes, please" she said and felt the couch cushion bounce up as his weight left it. Arizona brought her head up and looked to the side. Beside the couch was a side table. On the table she was some photo frames.

In curiosity she picked one up. It was the two children she had seen earlier. both on either side of the fram, smiling brightly into the camera. She placed it back on the table and picked up another. This one was a picture of herself and Michael smiling into the camera, his arm around her shoulder and both huddled next to one another. The background merely a dusty backroad.

_Africa, maybe? _

Again she placed it back in it's original spot and picked up the last on on the table. This time it was a photo of the whole group. Michael and herself sitting on what she assumed to be a set of stone steps and each child sat on the others knee. All smiling happily, all wearing summer clothes and sunglasses. Arizona's hand was huddled over girl's eyes, protecting them from the raging sunlight.

She looked at the back of the photo.

_'Michael, Zo, Billy and Paige_'

It stunned Arizona how much the children looked like her. Of course she could see the resemblance to Michael as well, but for the most part they favoured her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. She felt a flutter of joy as she looked at them.

She loved Sofia like her own. She was her daughter. But part of Arizona always wondered what her own child would look like, be like. Some part of her had always wanted children she supposed, but it had never been a desperate wish and she was always overwhelmed with the horror stories and bad outcomes of pregnancy. Considering what happened to Callie, it wasn't unreasonable, even if it was a rare incident. An unfortuante one.

Now Arizona was unsure. She had never wanted to carry a child or been so interested in having one of her own. This picture, however, made her think twice. Made her truly see what Callie saw.

"Cute, right?" Michael said behind her, surprising her. Arizona chuckled.

"Yeah"

"That's cause they look like you. Here you go" he said, handing her the wine.

"Thank you" she laughed and took the glass from him.

He placed his hand over the back of the couch.

"You're looking a little tired. Is there anything you need?" Michael asked with concern.

"I'm okay. It's just kind of tiring, trying to remember"

"Well then, don't"

Arizona smirked, amused "What?"

"Don't try to remember, not right now. Just relax"

"Really. Just relax? I don't even remember your...our last name" she responded.

"It's Renton, and you never know. Relaxation is what the body needs to recover" he said, holding his arms out wide, inviting Arizona to come over.

She hesitated for a moment. She felt guilty, like spending time with this man was like she was cheating on Callie, but she didn't know what to do, she felt lonely here. Besides, she couldn't really explain why, but she felt safe with him. She couldn't understand why, she didn't know him.

Despite this she slid over from the edge of the couch and into Michael's arms. She rested her head against his chest and breathed deeply. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. They sat there was a while until Arizona felt herself drift off to sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

"Morning" she heard an unfamiliar voice call out to her.

She grunted, not noticing and kept her eyes closed, too tires to move.

"Zo...wake up" she heard the voice say again. Then it occured to her. She quickly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Michael leaning over her, waving his hand.

A fleeting moment of panic coursed through her as she forgot who the man was and sat up straight. She brought her hands to her face and sighed. She remembered now. She was in her weird world where everything was different. This was her husband.

"Hi" she yawned and looked up. Looking around she realised she was in her bed. She didn't remember coming in here.

"How did I-?" Arizona began.

"You fell asleep after about five minutes. Didn't even finish your wine. I brought you in here"

Arizona started to recall "Oh! Right. Now I remember"

"Here" Michaeel said, placing a breakfast tray in front of her. Plenty of delcious looking food covered the plate.

"Oh, Michael. You didn't need to do this" Arizona said.

Michael nodded "I didn't need to, I wanted to. Eat up, you've got work. Unless, do you wan't to call in sick?" he asked.

Arizona shook her head "No. I'll go. It'll probably do me better than sitting here all day"

"Okay" Michael smiled "But I'm gonna ask Derek to give you another check up. Just to be sure you're okay"

"Hm hmm!" Arizona mumbled and Michael walked out.

Arizona sat in the car, the cool air from the open window blowing past her. She was still in her alternate universe typw world and she didn't know why. She figured it would be over by now. Slowly but surely she was gaining even more knowledge about her new life and she was coming to terms with it. She was starting to trust Michael. He seemed really nice and didn't push her or get angry wth her for not remembering, but it was still kind of awkward. What she still didn't know much about was her work. Michael had filled in some blanks. Like Ellis Grey veing Chief and how she liked things done. She didn't seem like the hard-ass Meredith always described her to be. In fact she sounded quite pleasant. She also knew that Callie and Owen had three kids. A girl-Sofia- and two, two year old twins-Sam and Dean.

Derek and Meredith were expecting a baby girl and Arizona had been the one monitoring the pregnancy, although she wasn't sure why. Ellis Grey and Thatcher Grey were happily married and Meredith was all bright and shiny. Arizona felt a little sad about the fact that Lexie just didn't exist in this timeline. Mark was still or had only been a man-whore and Richard was head of General surgery.

Arizona felt a flutter of nerves as she walked into the building. A place she had been hundreds of times and yet she was acting like it was her first day ever at Seattle Grace.

They walked up, side by side to the surgical floor and were freeted by Callie and Owen who were playing with the kids at the counter, hers and their own.

Arizona tried not to be awkward around her wife, tried not to think of her as her wife because she wasn't here.

"Hi!" she greeted and smiled as the young boy ran to her and she lifted him up in one quick swoop.

"Hey Buddy" she said and smiled as he wrapped his small arms around her neck. She kissed his cheek and handed him over to Michael, who started to throw him up in the air.

"Hey, you seem better" Callie commented as she handed Paige over to Arizona.

"Yeah" Arizona said truthly, taking the baby girl and talking in her childish manner.

Callie glanced to Arizona's feet and saw her wearing trainers "Sensible footwear"

"Yeah!" Arizona laughed "Exactly...sensible!"

"Good Choice" Owen said smiling.

"Hi, Aunt Zo" a small, girl voice said from down below. Arizona looked down to see a small, girl about Billy's age smiling up at her "Hey, Sofia. How you doing?" Arizona laughed nudging her jokingly. The girl smiled and gave her a small nudge back.

Arizona saw the resemblance to the small child she knew back home, her jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She wondered if she still had the same father or if it was Owen. She didn't really need to know, though.

Arizona looked back to Callie "Thanks for taking care of them"

"No problem. Especially considering all the times you've watched our kids" Callie informed.

"Zo! Derek texted me. He said he's free now if you want to see him" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Arizona said.

"Alright, I'll take the kids up and meet you there"

"Sounds like a plan" she said and handed Paige to him.

"Bye, guys" Arizona said as she made her way to the elevator.

Half an hour later she was sat in a exam room, legs swinging from the bed in boredom. Listening to the clunk as her trainers bumped the metal bar underneath.

"Arizona!" Derek hollered as he walked in, his chrming McDreamy smile plastered to his face.

"I'm good, and apparently so are you" she retorted.

"I am!" he smirked "Alright, look at me" he said, shining a torch in her eye.

"Have you remembered anything yet?" he asked.

"Well, I know people names, who they are. It's just the details, especially regarding my own life. I couldn't remember Michael's last name, how we met, stuff like that" she told him.

"But you remember now?"

"Only 'cause Michael told me. I remember where we met though" Arizona said with fake enthusiasm, trying to pretend she knew of anything she was talking about. That she was comfortable in her knowledge.

Derek flashed her a warm smile "Good, that's good"

He turned the torch off a smiled again.

"I won't lie. It might take a while to get this information you lost, back. But you remember a lot and considering how Mark described your fall it could have been worse"

Arizona nodded, taking the information in.

"If you really want we can get you a CT?"

Just as Derek asked, Michael opened the door and walked over to Arizona.

"Hey, sorry. Paige was putting up a fight. What did I miss?"  
>he directed to Derek.<p>

"Well, I was just saying that her exam looked normal so she has a good chance of getting her memory she lost back. However, the time that it may take...varies"

"Well, we made some headway last night" Arizona assured and Michael smiled.

"I was also saying that if you and Arizona wish, we could get a CT to be sure nothing is wrong"

Michael looked to Arizona with a concerned look "Well, Zo. If you don't mind, just to make sure you're okay"

Arizona nodded "Yeah, Just to make sure"

_Maybe if I get a CT and something shows up it might explain why I'm here._

"We all have time before the meeting. CT will be clear since it's pretty early. You could go now" Derek offered.

Arizona nodded again "Great!"

After the CT, Arizona joined Derek and Michael in the scan room for the results. Derek explained and let her see that nothing was physically wrong with her brain and while she was relieved she was also annoyed.

_That doesn't help me figure out what's wrong with me. Am I just mental? Am I hallucinating? Or is this really my reality and everything else was not?_

_Is it possible to have imagined my whole relationship with Callie? This isn't a bad reality, it just isn't the one I want. I want Callie._

They all made their way to the conference room for the weekly Attendings meeting. Arizona was skating past the possibilities of her situation. Her mind was wandering and was clearly noticable as Michael put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Arizona put on her best smile "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Michael smiled back "Nothing. Okay"

They approached the conference room. Arizona spotted Callie at the top of the table, Owen sitting by her side. Arizona liked Owen, but right now she just wanted to hit him with a brick. Derek sat inbetween a very pregnant Addison, who was already there, and Callie and Richard sat opposite him. Richard looked exactly the same, Bailey on the other hand...was in braids, and looked like a teenager. Arizona had to forcefully stop herself from laughing and sat down at the front, faced away from Bailey, It was times like this that made her wish she wasn't such a child.

Arizona looked around the table.

"Hey, where is Mark?"

"Got pulled into surgery" Richard explained and Arizona nodded.

"Arizona" Addison's voice raised "How are you feeling?"

Arizona smiled "Good. You...both?"

Addison smiled "Excellent...you should know, right?"

Arizona's laughed nervously "Yeah, I guess I should" she replied.

"Addison?" Derek whispered and Arizona looked down.

The group began to converse to each other, Michael and Arizona discussing a journal that he was showing her on his iPad. During their discussion Arizona noticed Addison keep glancing at her like she was some interesting, odd specimen in a petri dish. A beeping noise filled the room. It was coming from Michael's pocket. He rifled through and pulled out his pager "It's a 911, gotta go" he said standing up.

"Is it a kid?" Arizona asked desperately.

"I don't know. I'll page you if it is" he said and jogged out of the room. He passed an older red-headed woman who was making her way in. Arizona assumed quickly that it was Ellis Grey.

"Hello everyone" the woman said.

"Hi" they spoke.

The woman sat down and looked to Arizona "How are you? I heard you had an accident"

Arizona smiled for what felt like the millionth time, usually she meant it "Great. Thank you"

"Are you okay to work?"

"Yes, she is. She had a scan this morning, everything looks fine" Derek answered and Arizona nodded gratefully to him.

"That's good. We need our Head of Paeds" Ellis commented and the others laughed as if on cue.

_Wow! They are all kiss-asses_

Suddenly her own pager started buzzing and Arizona felt happy for the distraction. It was Michael paging her.

"I'm sorry. 911" she explained and headed out the door. She would have to thank him for relieving her from Addison's scrutinising gaze.

She quickly made her way to the ER. Michael was by a patient's bedside getting the bed ready to move, nurses unhooking IV's.

"Hey, what's going on?" Arizona looked to him.

"Fourteen year old male, Stomach pains, fever-"

Arizona walked up to the child. It was a young boy with brown hair and face dripping with sweat as he groaned in pain.

Arizona recognised him "Hey, there.."

"Brad!" he moaned.

_Brad! I remember him!_

"Hi Brad. So you're having severe stomach pains. Is the pain worse at times, better at others?" she said as she felt his abdomen. It was rigid.

"It's usually bad in the morning" the boy said.

"Which I may point out is when he has to go to school" an older man on Michael's side of the bed said in a snarky tone of voice. A tall, blonde woman with worry etched on her face stayed silent and hidden behind the man.

"I'm not faking" Brad whined as he clutched his stomach.

Arizona definately remembered this boy, his illness. When her and Alex had treated him he wasn't this bad off. Arizona took Michael's arm and pulled him away from the family.

"I think Brad may have Messinterichasemea" Arizona pointed out. Michael eyed her curiously.

"What makes you think-?" he started.

"I'm- I just have a feeling. he has stomach pains which could could be disguising heart pain"

"That's rare"

"I know, but also his abdomen is rigid, and did you do an ultrasound?"

"Yes. It was negative. It didn't show anything"

"Well it doesn't show up in scans or ultrasounds"

"I know but-"

"The boy's nearly septic and he would need surgery anyway"

"We need confirmation" Michael said.

"We don't have time!" Arizona argued.

"Doctor Robbins!" a nurse yelled.

"What?" she answered.

"There's blood in the tube" she warned.

The beeping of Brad's heart monitor started immediately after and they both rushed over to him.

"He's tachycardic!" Michael yelled.

"Book an OR!" Arizona ordered a nurse.

Arizona and Michael started to move the gurney out of the ER and to the OR elevator. They got into the OR. Both working around each other well. Up in the gallery sat Callie and Addison, Arizona and Michael oblivious to their presence.

"At least she can operate?" Addison said sniggering.

Callie squinted her eyes at her "What do you mean?"

"Are you kiding? You don't see it?" Addie said disbelievingly.

"See what, Addie?" Callie emphasised.

"She is falling apart"

"Doesn't look like it" Callie said casually.

"Not in her work. She's acting mental and forgetting all this crap"

"She hit her head. Hard. She's bound to be a little outta wack" Callie defended her friend.

"It shows" Addie snorted.

"Come on! She's your friend too"

"yeah, but still. I don't want her check up on my baby if she cant remember her own"

Addison walked out of the gallery and Callie followed, rolling her eyes. Addison was a great friend but she was being a little judgemental. Maybe it was hormones.

They walked through the tunnel corridors with the big, white walls and clear glass windows.

"You know I was just wondering...how much do you think Arizona forgot?" Callie quizzed.

"Who knows? Derek said her scan was fine but something is clearly wrong" Addison voiced.

"Ske keeps looking at me weird"

"What'd mean?" Addison siad, intrigued

"I don't know. It's like she knows something about me that I don't"

"That makes no sense" Addison said and kept walking.

"Thanks for the help" Callie muttered.

Arizona sighed, head bent low as she washed her hands after surgery. Her head was pounding again like when she first woke up.

She tried her hands with a paper towel. The pounding became worse and she rested one hand against the sink and one over her forehead.

"Aggh! Oh my God!" she groaned.

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Arizona? What's the matter?" michael soothed.

Arizona lifted her head "Nothing. I'm fine" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah right" he snapped.

She looked up to him "Really. Just a headache"

"Do you wat to go see Derek?"

"No" she said , resting her hand on his arm "I really am fine I just need coffee, Besides what could her do?"

Michael sighed "Okay. If you're sure"

"Oh, I wanted to thank you by the way" she said.

"For?"

"Getting me out of the meeting. It was a little-"

"Tense?"

"Yeah"

"I saw Addison's face"

"You too! What, does she think I'm an imposter or something?"

Michael burst out laughing "Don't worry about it. It's probably hormones"

"I hope so"

Arizona got her coffee. Her headache subsiding gradually. She stood with her coffee and her charts, trying best to get caught up with patients. To her luck she recognised most of them, some she had seen before, others she was treating in the present in her other reality.

"Hey, boss" she heard a voice say. She knew it right away.

"Alex!" she said, turning to face him. She was shocked with the sight she was met. It was Alex, but it wasn't _Alex._

"Oh boy! It's good to see you Alex" _I think_.

"You too, Doc" he said, giving her a smile she would have proud of. Alarm bells rang. _Karev! Smiling! Smiling!_

"How are you feeling after...?" he said motioning to his head.

"Fine, honestly, I never knew you wore glasses"

Alex smirked "Doctor Robbins, I always wear glasses"  
>"You do, so you do, I forgot"<p>

"Okay!" he said in an odd tone "So, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Me and Meredith got engaged!" he said, almost squealing.

Arizona's mouth dropped in shock "Oh My God!...Congratulations!" she said hugging her friend. _I totally forgot they're together in this in this place._

"I know, it's a great feeling. Is this what it felt like for you?"

Arizona smiled "Yeah, definately. It still does" she said trying to play it up. She still wasn't sure how she usually acted around everyone and she could see Alex getting anxious talking to her.

"Hey Doctor Robbins" came only April Kepner's cheery voice.

Arizona looked to Kpener when she noticed the bump. _Kepner's pregnant! I've gotta get outta here!_

Arizona pointed to her and Alex "Alex just told me his news and you!" she laughed and April smiled.

"I know! I cant wait!" she giggled.

It was then that Arizona saw the biggest shock, well not really, it just appeared that way to her. Christina Yang walked past with what wasn't her usually bouncy, black hair but long, straight hair and a fringe. It was so different it scared her.

_This is just too much change_.

Nine days and twenty surgeried later, Arizona was 'home' and relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine. Her body laid out, her arm slung over the side.

The pounding had returned with a vengeance. Worse than the one in the scrub room, but luckily there hadn't been one since the scrub room. The wine helped. Or maybe not because she swore to herself she was hearing things, voices.

She had managed to put the two kids to bed and now she was alone in the living room, no doubt Michael would appear soon enough. She smiled as she thought of the children. They were so cute and they reminded her so much of her when she was little, the more she got to know them. She had done her best to avoid Callie, and especially Addison all day. That situation hadn't changed really, but by now she didn't care. She was just trying to survive each day with all the new information she was pounded with. She couldn't help but gave a longing glance in Callie's direction everytime she was in the same room. She was sure Callie had noticed. She hoped Michael or Addison hadn't. However over time she got used to seeing all the various couples together.

The front door clicked with the sound of reverbrating metal and in seconds the door opened and Michael slipped through it and closed it again.

"Hey Babe!" he said, his face turning to concern as he saw her sprawled over the couch.

She saw him walk towards her and she waved meekly. He got to the couch and lifted her feet up, sitting in the empty space anf dropping her feet onto his lap.

"Headache?". She nodded. He was good at guessing her mood. He was observant.

"Should I be worried?" he said quietly.

"No" she finally answered.

"Okay" he replied, watching her. She stared back and sighed.

"I just...don't know. Feel out of place"

_Why am I telling him this?_

"Do you mean at work, or?"

"At work. Here. I feel like I should know whats going on and know who everyone is. I feel like they're watching me when I cant answer their questions or don't know something about them and I just don't" she snapped.

_Stop talking! He must think you're nuts. You probably are._

"Arizona, stop!" Michael said sternly "Who cares what they think? Your brain went through a trauma of it's own and it's taking time to work, that's all. All this stressing isn't helping you remember anything"

"I'm sorry" she said wearily.

"Don't be" he said simply.

Arizona felt a twinge of guilt. Here she was frying her brain over what was happening. She didn't feal like she knew what was her real place. Was this world the one she truly lived or was her life with Callie waiting for her? She didn't know. All she saw was this man in front of her who had been nothing but patient and loving toward her. She looked at the Callie of this world and saw a happily married woman with three children, good friends and a comfty life. Hell, even Karev and April were having it all here. Even if Alex was a complete geek he was happy, and to Meredith Grey, child of darkness who had supporting parents.

What was going on and why couldn't it be simple?

Maybe she was here for a reason? Maybe she should follow the life she had stepped into? Michael was sweet and relaxed and _hot_. If it was a dream, then it was a dream but she didn't know if it was. Why should she spend what could be her whole life seeing if she was ever going to wake up instead of enjoying what this reality held for her?

Arizona ignored the twinge of guilt. She had to choose.

Talking was the first step.

"How was your day?" she asked with a small smile.

"Good. Fast. How were the kids?"

"Great. They were tired. Fell asleep as soon as I put them down" Arizona groaned as she sat up to face Michael. She picked up her glass of wine and held it out to him "Want a drink?"

He smiled and took the glass, taking a sip of wine he placed it back down on the table.

The other thing she had gotten more used to was being in close proximity with Michael. He knew she was edgy and so he had been nothing short of a gentleman to her. Constantly asking her if she was okay and she was actually liking having him around, it was the one thing that felt real. He was easy to talk to and listened without comment, and sometimes she thought she could live like this and be okay with it. She liked him.

Before Arizona could say anything else Michael's lips connected with hers. She wasn't sure how to react. She was more relaxed than she had expected. Instead she pulled him closer, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Arizona felt his hand move to her back and she slid her hand up and twisted it in his hair. They kept kissing, but eventually his hand moved to the hem of her shirt and slowly up her back. She suddenly started to feel panic and quickly pushed his hand away and moved her own away as well.

"Michael, I don't feel so good" she said quickly and saw his expression falter slightly, before nodding quickly.

"That's alright" he said smiling at her reassuringly.

She sighed wearily. It was the guilt again. The guilt that reminded her she was with Callie, or was, or may have been.

_Damn it! Why can't I be sure?_

Arizona saw him lie back against the couch and followed his action, lying against the cushions and leaning her heat on his chest. She felt his hand wrap aroung her waist. This was as relaxed as she would get tonight she thought to herself. The two of them laying there until they both dozed off.

**What's wrong with Arizona? Is this Arizona's real reality or is she just hallucinating? Is Michael the person she's really supposed to be with? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I've been busy lately. Will try and update soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter xx**

_Arizona stood in a dull, dirty bar bathroom. In front of her stood a strikingly beautiful, although slightly upset and Latina woman, leaning against the sink. Her face red from crying and her dark coloured fringe hanging over her eyes. Calliope._

_"I thought you should know, the talk is good...And when you're not upset, when you're over being upset...there'll be people lining up for you" said a smiling Arizona. _

_The Latina woman smiled disbelievingly at her, all of a sudden bursting out laughing._

_Arizona stood stalk still and watched awkwardly, still smiling._

_"You wanna give me some names?"_

_Arizona tilted her head forward and locked lips with the woman who stood before her._

_There was a flash and suddenly Arizona was not in the dirty bar bathroom but in the hospital elevator. Her body faced the doors, her head however tilted to the side to face Callie who had a look of annoyance._

_"You're not hearing me, Calliope! Sometimes I panic in the moment and I call it wrong, I misjudge a situation. So if you're up for it...I would like to take you to dinner"_

_Callie's face gave a look of mild surprise. She looked forward, breaking eye contact with the blonde. Her expression non-chalant and shrugged "Maybe" she said walking out._

_Arizona scoffed "Maybe?"_

_Callie turned from outside the elevator to face her, her arms crossed over her chest "Yeah! My schedules kinda hectic right now, so I'll get back to you". With that the dark-haired woman walked out of view, away from the elevator doors. _

_Arizona's mouth was open, words willing to come out but not able to. Nothing to say. The elevator doors began to close, almost reaching together when a fist suddenly launched itself inbetween them. It was Callie who had come back._

_"How's tomorrow?" she asked with a huge smile on her face._

_Arizona, instead of speaking just chuckled and rolled her eyes in amusement. Callie laughed with her. The door closed before the blonde could answer, but the answer was obvious from her smile._

_Arizona walked forward into the kitchen as Callie was pulling out a box of unfinished pizza from the fridge. She turned around._

_"I hate, hate, hate this merger because I hate long distance relationships" Arizona shrugged "I don't believe in them! So you can't move to Portland" _

_Callie just stared in confusion "When I mentioned it to you this morning you didn't seem to mind. You were like 'Move to Portland!' "Callie exclaimed._

_Arizona hesitated before speaking again "I didn't know that I was allowed to mind...I didn't know if we were girlfriends, but then you said 'girlfriend'. You called me your girlfriend, so I need to know...Am I your girlfriend?" _

_Slowly a smile formed on Callie's face, accompanied by a laugh "Yeah!" she confirmed._

_Arizona let her mouth drop as realisation hit and then gave her an enthusiastic smile "Okay! Good" she said, more to herself than Callie._

_"So, yeah, no. You're not moving to Portland" Arizona said as she sat down on the kitchen stool "But what you are going to do is you're going to go into the Chief's office-"_

_Callie silenced her with a sudden finger held up and stood up straight "I'm not gonna grovel"_

_Arizona nodded "Ah! yes you are. Seriously, you don't wanna mess with me" _

_Arizona gave a look of defince, still happy when she saw Callie's smile spreading across her face._

_o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o_

_o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

Arizona shot up from the bed, breathing deeply. It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings, seeing it was night and she was lying in her bed. She looked to the side to see Michael snoring peacefully, unaware of her sudden awakening.

Despite her minor shock, the emotions that ran through her in her dreams, the peace, happiness, joy were lasting and made her feel at ease. She wasn sure of what was happening. Her life...was with Callie.

The memories were so real and fresh and it all just felt right. Michael, as nice as he had been, didn't make her feel that way. Him and the others, the 'friends' she had here had only made her doubt this existence. Everything was just too put together here. Now was the first time since she had wandered into this world that she felt confident of who she was.

Now her only issue was figuring out how to get her old life back, how to leave this alternate world she had somehow created. Sighing, Arizona laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. The dreams were the only reminder of the 'real' Callie, the Callie who was with her and not Owen. So she waited until tiredness pulled her back into the sleep.

The next day Arizona continued with her usual routine of breakfast and getting herself and the children ready. She and Michael would walk over with each child in hand and greet the Doctors and nurses as they walked in. It was similar to her own morning to be perfectly honest. This wasn't a bad life to live. Hot husband and beautiful kids, it just wasn't her life.

They proceeded with putting the kids in daycare and going to the morning meeting they had scheduled.

When they walked in they Arizona saw that everyone was here, in there usual spots. That was another thing. Everyone was so predictable and nice(on the outside anyway) and never did anything spontaneous or out of the blue. Nothing that the real Seattle Grace members were reputed for.

"Morning!" she greeted to everyone and they all mumbled back a reply. Arizona saw that once again, Addison was glancing at her. She still thought she was sort of an odd ball since her antics last week. Arizona had done her best since then to act like she thought her alter ego would, hoping Addison would trail off. However, the neo-natal surgeon was too well alert to be put off. Callie had kept her distance from Arizona, as had she, her. It was better that way the blonde reasoned. She didn't want to forget what _her_ Callie was like and have it replaced by the memories of _this _Callie who didn't really like her at all.

_Damn it!_ Arizona thought to herself as she kept her head down on the table. Avoiding the red-heads fierce, suspicious glare. _Addison has to have an ultrasound, I think? Well that won't be awkward at all._

"Addison, you're due an ultrasound today, right?" Arizona asked.

"I am. Are you free to do it?" Addison questioned, eyes gazing over her glasses that slid halfway down her face.

"Yes. twelve o'clock okay?"

"Perfect!" Addison soothed "I'll meet you at your office"

"Great!" Arizona smiled.

A pager went off beside her and all the doctors checked their own instinctively.

Michael sighed beside her "It's mine!"

"You know" Derek laughed "If I didn't know any better I would say you plan these pages just to get out of the meeting"

"You never know, Sheppard. I might just be" he laughed and walked out. Arizona cursed silently. She hated when he left, she felt somewhat less lonely with him around her. Especially when the other doctors were around. Arizona smiled at him before he left but kept her head down and stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes.

_Ellis Grey sure takes her time_ Arizona groaned inwardly.

Finally Ellis Grey appeared and the meeting commenced. Arizona rushing off as soon as it finished. She made her way to her office and shut it halfway. She never heard another person approached.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she heard unexpectantly and jumped from her chair.

She turned to see Callie holding her hand up in awareness.

"Sorry" she said apologeticly "Just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

Arizona hesitated "No, it's fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason...I just noticed you were kind of distant at the meeting. In fact you have been all week"

Arizona played stupid "I have? I didn't realise. Sorry"

_Arizona stood outside the Hospital building. The cold night air whipping her face, cooling her down._

_"Okay, you won't believe me what just happened in surgery with-" came the excited voice of her girlfriend._

_Arizona turned, her usually happy, smiling face gloomy and fear-stricken. Callie's instantly changed to worry at the sight of her "Hey. Are you okay?" she asked concerned._

_Arizona paused "Tell me I'm great"_

_Callie frowned "What?"_

_"I need for you to tell me that I'm great" Arizona said._

_Callie chuckled awkwardly "You're great" she agreed._

_"I mean, really tell me. Cause I'm about to go in on a surgery that I'm not sure I should be going in on, and I can't think like that, right?" _

_Arizona shook her head distractedly "I mean I can't go into the OR feeling like...this" she emphasised the last word. She straightened up and turned her face more serious "So, I need you to tell me I'm great...And make me-make me hear it"_

_Callie, who now had her head bent low, again ooked up and gave a stern, but sympathetic smile, placing her hands on Arizona's forearms "You are great!"._

_She shook Arizona and looked deeply into her eyes "You. Are. Great" she repeated smiling fully._

_Arizona nodded appreciatively, however too serious to smile "Thank you"_

__

__

Arizona's eyes were looking off into a far away place, her head as well and not realising that Callie had stepped closer until she was right beside her with a look of growing concern etched on her face.

"Arizona?" she said loudly.

Arizona shook her head, trying to regain focus "I'm sorry. I was just thinking" she muttered.

"What about?" Callie said.

Arizona gave a nervous chuckle "Nothing. Nothing"

"So-" Callie continued "Heard you and Michael have been kicking ass in the OR this week. Looks like your accident hasn't affected your surgical skills"

"We've been on a roll I guess. I'm glad, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't operate"

"I know exactly what you mean. I don't mean to pry but you just seemed a little out of sorts last week?"

"Yeah. I was a little confused...but I'm fine and I'm back. Good as new" Arizona spoke with a forced smile. She found it difficult being so close to Callie and not being able to be with her or talk to her like she would.

They were relatively close now and the awkward silence did nothing to help the situation. Arizona's bright, blue eyes kept contact with Callie's brown ones. The air thick with tension. Callie stepped even closer, so close that Arizona could feel her breath on her cheek. Then she placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. Arizona could feel the hand grip her shoulder, the warmth. Arizona swore she felt herself go dizzy. Her heart was beginning to flutter, a compilation of desire and nervousness.

"If you need anything...don't hesitate to talk. I'm still your friend" Callie assured.

_That's not all we are. If only you knew._

Arizona coughed to clear her throat "Thanks. That's good to know" she said stepping back reluctantly.

She swore Callie looked disappointed, or was it just because she was?

"I have surgery. Talk later" Arizona said, grabbing a chart and flying out her office. Leaving Callie standing there.

When Arizona was outside, around the corner and away from Callie she breathed a sigh of relief. Glad she could escape the constricted room.

"Whew! Glad I'm outta there" she said to herself.

"Glad you're out of where?" a silky voice responded.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Whew! Glad I'm outta there" she said to herself._

_"Glad you're out of where?" a silky voice responded._

Arizona jumped five feet in the air as she heard the voice out of nowhere. She turned quickly to see the smug smile of Mark Sloan stare back at her. He was hunched over against the wall and gazing up and down at her. It made her on edge, like he was looking at her like a piece of meat.

"Mark, did no one ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on people?" Arizona rolled her eyes as she walked away from him.

"It was never a topic of discussion. Where were you glad to be out of?" he pried.

"My office is quite stuffy" she lied "It was too warm"

"Oh" was all he could say.

"Why are you following me?" she asked awkwardly.

"I'm not, it's a free hospital you know. So valentine's day is coming up, got anything special planned with your other half?" he continued.

Arizona clenched her fists, even in this reality, whether he meant it or not he could still get under her skin. Valentine's day was a precarious subject with the fact that her husband was who she would spend it with. It brought up some uncomfortable issues for her that she would rather not think about but here was Mark Sloan bringing it up.

"I don't know yet. What about you? Going on a tirade to seduce lonely, unwitting girls in a bar for your valentine's day?" she snapped.

"Ouch!" Mark laughed "Hit me where it hurts why don't you. No, I have someone I was hoping to spend the night with but it depends" he quizzed.

Arizona frowned and shrugged as she made her way down the corridor, Mark still following closely behind. She was away from the PEDS ward now and the corridor was mostly empty.

"On what?" she said, taking the bait. Before she could comprehend a response the door to her left clicked open with a hand from behind her and she was pushed relatively hard into the room. The much lower but unsteady high heels made it difficult to regain her balance right away. But again she couldn't because Mark, who was in an exam room he had pushed her into had closed the door and was now right in front of her.

She was about to yell or demand an explanation when he grabbed her roughly by the waist and jammed her against himself and a metal desk. He slid one hand around her waist and one travelled up her back.

"Mark-" she began but he crashed his lips against hers and shock took over. She was stock still for a moment as she tried to recover from her surprise and push him away. He was surprisingly strong, he towered above her and his grip was strong around her waist. She tried to pull her head back but he simply moved his forward. He had her held so close she could barely move. It had her panicked a little, it was a side to Mark she had never dealt with.

Eventually Arizona managed to slip her hands between her own body and his, her hands placed firmly on his chest. With all the power she could muster she pushed him away and it was enough that he stumbled back, a grin plastered to his annoyingly handsome face.

"What the hell was that?" Arizona raged and Mark shrugged, unapologetic.

"Come on, Blondie. You like me, admit it"

"Hell no, I'm- I'm married!" she replied.

"You stuttered"

"I what?"

"You stuttered when you were saying you were married. The last couple of weeks you've been acting really strange and...distant. Especially with Michael. Maybe you're ready or a change?" Mark offered and Arizona nearly gagged.

"You think I'm acting a little, what was it, distant? And you assume that means I want to cheat on my husband?"

Arizona still felt so out of place when saying husband but she certainly prefered pretending to be Michael's wife over Mark Sloan's new fling. Arizona knew what was different about Mark in this reality, he was the man-whore now, to what he had previously been in her reality. Even the real Mark she knew wasn't so upfront or forceful. He would wait to be invited.

"You try anything like that again and I swear I will kick your ass" Arizona warned and ran out of the room.

"That sounds fun!" she heard Mark yell as she rushed away and back to her office. The door had been closed again and Callie wasn't inside. She hadn't expected her to and she was glad because she was close to tears right now.

Closing the door and locking it behind her she sat down at her desk, placing her elbows on the desk and head in her hands she began to cry. Sobbing into her hands, strong, heart-wrenching sobs.

She felt like she was losing her mind. Between putting up her front to Michael, her kids and everyone else she also had a ravenous Mark Sloan coming onto her and dreams which taunted her and reminded her of the other life she so intricately remembered.

By now she was just exhausted and all she wanted was to curl up and go to sleep, hopefully waking up in her normal, familiar life where Mark Sloan was the baby daddy, not stalking and near enough attacking her in exam rooms.

After a few minutes of serious hyperventilating she finally had herself under control. Pulling the box of tissues from her drawer and wiping her eyes before a foreign voice interrupted her.

"Hey, what's up? Are you crying?" came Michael's concerned voice as she looked up and saw he had closed the door and walking gingerly towards her.

Arizona tried to put her best smile on "No, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" Michael disagreed.

"Really, I am" Arizona promised. Michael came over and kneeled down beside her. As he kneeled he was just at her eye level.

"You know you can talk to me right. I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately but you can" MIchael said, baring his eyes into hers. Arizona gave a genuine smile and nodded.

"I know" she whispered "I just-" she trailed off. Michael put a hand on her back. She expected to flinch a little, especially after Mark's actions she felt particularly jumpy, but she didn't. Instead she felt herself relax. She always felt safe with Michael, and had since the day she met him. There was something that felt so familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"I've just had a long day"

Arizona felt the nerves inside her grow more prominent as she walked, or rather led blind-folded through what she was sure was some sort of wodded area by Michael. Today was valentines day and Arizona had quite honestly been freaking out at the idea, especially when she was given the night off with Michael and Karev had offered to babysit for her.

At that moment she was sure she was going to carry out the threat she had given the 'real' Karev and hit the nerdy one wth a brick. She had forced a smile and tried to cheat the system by asking where Michael had planned on taking her. He had been dropping less-than-subtle hints all week and quite frankly Arizona was on her last nerve.

It hadn't slipped her mind that considering today was the most romantic night of the year that Michael would be expecting something to happen, after all they were a married couple, despite how much Arizona didn't reciprocate the feelings associated with Michael, at least not like she did with Callie.

"So Michael" Arizona started after fifteen minutes of small talk or silence "where is it we're going?" she asked as she listened to the crunch of crisp and soaking leaves under her boots.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Michael teased.

Arizona hated camping. _Hated camping_. She knew when Michael had said to bring a fleece or two and boots that they were headed outdoors. Arizona didn't know what was real anymore but she accepted she wasn't going anywhere, at least for the moment and if she had to sleep with the guy she didn't wan't it to be on cold, hard ground in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm not afraid of surprises" Arizona said "I-I-I wish I was but I know we're camping. You know, and I'm pretty sure we're smack dab in the middle of one of Washington's fine national parks, and I'm trying-I'm trying to have a good attitude but this whole blind thing is just not helping matters" she rambled.

She heard Michael sigh to himself "So this is you with a good attitude" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Arizona scoffed in return "Uh, fine I'll shut up"

In attempt to gage anything past the pink blind-fold she looked up, trying to see anything past the edge.

"Okay, hey! Are you peeking?" Michael warned. Arizona shrugged "No!"

"Okay, alright" Michael said, stopping her from moving forward "Are you ready?" he said with a note of excitement.

"Are you ready? Are you ready?" he said shaking her shoulders. Arizona tenses up and waved her arms, trying to show excitement matching his "Yeah!"

Michael pulled away the blind-fold and Arizona stood silent. This wasn't what she was expecting. Not at all.

"Derek's trailer?" she said blandly. Michael ran forward to the wooden deck and waved the keys.

"I figured he wasn't using it, so I asked for the keys" he said happily.

Arizona gave a weak smile "We really are camping" she said disbelievingly.

She frowned, feeeling a little disappointed at the prospect. However, she saw Michael watching her and he seemed rather happy about the idea so she didn't want to be rude. She perked her smile up and clapped her hands "Fun, fun. Yes! Fun!"

Michael smiled back and then went to open the door as Arizona walked up onto the deck.

Arizona made it to the door where Michael was holding it open for her "Ladies first" he offered and she walked in.

Arizona thanked him, keeping her head down and slowly walked inside. First, she noticed the atmosphere. Instead of cold and bleak it was warm and colourful. All red and beige drapes hung from the windows and walls. Then there was the candles which were brightly lit and decorated with red covers and glitter.

She was a little surprised but her mouth dropped completely when she looked down the lenth of the trailer and saw the bed, all red duvet and pillows. The red draped hung there too and there was lingerie sitting on the bed. At the kitchen area sat a bottle of red and white wine with two blue-tinted wine glassed by the side. There was also a box of chocolates sitting to the left, next to the kettle.

Arizona smiled brightly, completely taken back by the decorations and preparation Michael had put into the trailer.

"We're not really camping" she mused, pulling her hat up from her eyes and glancing quickly at Michael to see his pleased reaction. Michael let out a hoarse laugh "No! You hate camping"

"I do" Arizona muttered "I really do"

"I mean it's almost camping" she heard Michael say before turning to face him, her eyes still on the rest of the trailer. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. In fact she was rather excited by the surprise and thought put into his little prank.

"-Except their's lingerie.." he said pulling down the zip of her coat to which she muttered an almost inaudible 'oh' in surprise.

"-There's no one around for miles..." he whispered seductively to the last part and Arizona to her own surprise found herself smiling as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She didn't feel herself pulling back on tensing up, instead she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks. More happy than ever since she entered this weird new world. Maybe this was what she needed, to relax. She felt Michael wrap his hands around her waist and pull her towards him. She quickly slid the bag off her shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

With his hands now clamped tightly around her waist she felt her feet being lifted off the ground and swivelled around. She was back on the ground again, facing the window she had been standing in front of and Michael slowly pushed forward. She was walking backwards as they kissed and before she realised Arizona fell back onto the bed.

"Oh, didn't...realise...we were...moving back" she chuckled in between kisses. She yelled in surprise when Michael lifted her up and lightly threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of it. Leaning over her as she took of her coat and and gloves, flinging them aside.

If anyone had told Arizona that she would be alone, making out with a guy...ever. She would have told them they were crazy. However, all the lines had been blurred with her arrival in this place. She had kids, a husband. Callie was with Owen, not best friends with Mark and Teddy was nowhere to be seen.

The next morning Arizona woke up before Michael. He was sleeping peacefully beside her and snoring into the pillow. His arm was draped over her stomach, fingers wrapped round the curve in her side. Even muffled, the snoring was still quite loud, it reminded Arizona of the way Callie was. She snored badly and spread her arms and legs over every inch of the bed she could reach. It always annoyed Arizona because she was squashed into the side of the bed and had little to no covers at some points, but she missed that now.

Last night had been enjoyable for Arizona, but she felt guilty, like she was cheating on Callie. However it was one thing she could strike off her list, sex with a guy, not that it had ever been on her list.

Then she remembered that 'Callie' was married to Owen. Once again, the arguement of whether to live this life or try and get back the other complicated everything, impaired her judgement.

Arizona squinted as she looked at MIchael. It was odd how alike he and Callie slept, her 'Callie'. The whole position and posture. Then it occured to her that they even said the same things. They both constantly asked her if she was okay, they had the same facial expressions, the same tone of voice when they were angry. They were both laid back and relaxed

Arizona slapped herself on the forehead in annoyance. It just hit her. Michael was Callie. He was everything Callie was, only he wasn't her exactly. Arizona couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it sooner. She had to figure this out more. She was sure of herself once again. She just hoped she was right about this because she couldn't stand the helplessness she had felt when she first arrived. She was just about ready to admit herself to psych.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona had been beyond restless since her realisation in the trailer. Something was definately up, whether she was accurate in her theory, in her observation was another thing. For what felt like the thousandth time in this world she was walking through those big, white electronic doors at the entrance of the building.

She repeated the routine of settling Billy and Eve in daycare and in her new heelies she had bought she wheeled down the corridor to her office. She carefully kept her eye out for Mark. She was interrupted on her way by the familiar beeping.

"Addison. Damn. Right now?" Arizona groaned as she swiftly turned on her heelies and skated back down in the other direction. As she did, she realised that she recognised this place. Wasn't it where she had hurt herself before?

She was too engrossed in her thinking to see the door swing open and slam rapidly into her face. Arizona felt the crushing pain travel from her nose up to her frontal lobe. The force and shock caused her tofly backwards and hit her head of the ground. She distinctly heard yells of shock as she levitated her head just before her eyes closed and it came crashing back down.

Arizona heard distant yells, people, multiple people calling her name out. She moaned in pain as she opened her eyes and everything was fuzzy and insanely bright.

"Arizona? Arizona?" she heard the incessant calls close to her ear.

"Loouuud" she mumbled wearily and covered her face with her hands.

"Arizona?" she heard again. She listened. Was that Callie's voice?

"Callie, give her some space, she's fine" Arizona heard Derek assure her.

"You don't know that. Did you see her fall? My wife flew back like a meter and smacked her head off the floor" Callie growled.

Arizona froze. _'My Wife'_. She called her wife. Arizona suddenly felt a burst of emotions, mainly extreme happiness as she heard the words.

"Wife?" she questioned dazed. Her eyes were starting to adjust and she saw the group of doctors crowded round. Derek, Bailey, Owen, Teddy, Weber, Mark and Callie, even Addison who was beside Mark.

"What?" Callie whispered.

"You're my wife?" Arizona muttered again, mostly trying to reconcile where she was. Instantly she could see the slight look of shock between the other attendings and horror on Callie's.

"Yeah. We're married. Please tell me you remember?" Callie pleaded.

"Thank God, Callie I had the most insane dream ever..." Arizona chuckled as she tried to sit up, only getting her shoulders up on before she fell flat on her back on the gurney. She heard the others laugh happily at her acceptance and still in tact memory.

She felt Derek's hands on her shoulders helping sit her up slowly as she tried to get up again "Arizona, sit still okay? I just want to run a neuro exam on you"

Arizona nodded "Sure thing"

"Be careful, Robbins. You smacked your head pretty hard" Owen said sternly.

"Apparently" Arizona quipped an heard Mark suppress a laugh at her side and Addison glare evilly at him.

"You and those damn heelies. They nearly killed you!" Callie repremanded.

Correction" Arizona argued "The door nearly killed me. I'm an expert skater on those things, it was the door I couldn't stop"

"I am throwing them away and I swear to God if you even attempt to get them back or buy more-"

"Oww!" Arizona yelped and glared at Derek as he pressed the back of her head. He shook his head and tutted.

"By the way" Addison cut in "Arizona, I really want to apologise. I am so sorry"

"For what?" said Arizona confused.

"I'm the one that knocked you out. I was walking through the door and I didn't see you" Addison said regretfully "I thought I nearly put you in a friggin coma"

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault" Arizona said certainly.

Derek gently motioned for Arizona to face him. He pulled out the penlight from his pocket and pointed it in her eyes. It stung for a second and she blinked away. He then moved the pen back in his pocket and placed his hands with index fingers pointed behind her head.

"When I move my hands forward I want you to tell me when you see them". Arizona nodded.

He brought the fingers forward and as they reached the side of her face she saw them dart round.

"Now" she told him and he nodded. He put his hands by his side and looked at her again.

"What's your name? Full name?"

"Arizona Deanna Robbins" she answered.

"Deanna?" Bailey said.

"My grandmother's name" Arizona informed.

"Can you tell me about your family?" he inquired again.

"My father is Colonol Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps. My mother is Barbera Robbins, a senior parner with Young, Frutt and Berlutti. My brother is Timothy James Robbins, and he was a Seargeant in the United State Marine Corps, four years younger than me" Arizona listed off her relatives.

"Good. Anything else?"

"I'm married to bad-ass ortho surgeon Calliope Iphegenia Torres and there's our daughter Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres and of course father Mark Sloan"

Mark gave her an odd look for mentioning him.

"I didn't feel right leaving you out" Arizona explained and he nodded.

Derek smiled "Well, it looks like your memories in tact and your vitals look good but just in case I want to run a CT"

"Really?" Arizona groaned.

"Just in case" Derek warned and smiled "Be up at CT in half an hour?"

"I'll be there" Arizona smiled. She gave a squeal of surprise when she felt and saw Bailey yanking her heelies off her feet.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Gettin' rid of these damn shoes" Bailey exclaimed as Arizona tried to reach forward for the shoes and was diligently held back by Mark, Addison and Teddy.

"Come on!" Arizona whined like a child.

"It's for your own good" Addison said calmly. Arizona looked like a wounded puppy.

"Don't give me that look" Bailey eyed her "Do you want to be able to remember your daughters birthday, or your own name?"

"That's a cheap shot" Arizona frowned.

"I know" Bailey flashed a cocky smile and walked away with her beloved shoes. She eyed them like a hawk while the others stared disbelievingly.

"How can you still want the shoes after what just happened?" Teddy said in awe.

"Cause...they're awesome!"

"Okay!" Mark scoffed and dodged a fist from Arizona.

The attendings left the room, all but Callie. She was giving her a hard glare and Arizona roll her eyes sarcastically.

"You had me really worried there" she admitted.

"Well it's a good thing Bailey confiscated them then. Besides if she ever sees me with them again it wont be the heelies I have to fear" Arizona joked.

"You do realise that you might actually be a surgical patient if Derek finds something"

"I wont be. Besides it was only the door I hit"

"And the floor!" Callie shouted "And it wasn't a light fall either. You know in the action movies where ther'e an explosion and they go flying in slow motion and land in a heap on the floor, it was like that"

"You are so dramatic" Arizona laughed. All joking aside Arizona felt so relieved to be back that she couldn't really verbalise the feelings to herself let alone Callie. The whole thing had been a whacky dream and now she was back. It was time to make some changes.

"Callie, I wan't to say something"

"Okay"

"I don't have a way of sugercoating this so-"

Callie's face dropped in fear "Oh my God, are you leaving me?" she said

Arizona stared weirdly at her "Uh-huh! I'm leaving you for Mark. He's got to me too" she said sarcastically and Callie stuck her tongue out in annoyance at her wife, slightly more relieved.

"I want to have another baby with you" Arizona finished. Callie shuffled on her two feet and stared at the blonde like she had grown two heads and then let out a nervous laugh.

"Haha. I'm sor-I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me. I thought that was what you wanted, another baby?" Arizona said confidently.

"Well, yeah. Someday. But I know that Sofia was a big adjustment, a baby on it's own for you was a big adjudgement so I was gonna wait to ask...I mean we haven't even talked about it. Why all of a sudden are you blurting this out?"

Arizona sighed. She now knew that this would require an explanation since it was so out of her behaviour. Callie was right, they had never even discussed another child.

Arizona put her hands up "Alright, this is going to sound kind of...so very weird and insane, but when I was out cold I had a dream"

Callie was suppressing an odd smile in anticipation "What kind of dream?"

"It was pretty wacky"

"How?"

"For starters, Karev was a geek, Meredith wasn't dark and twisty and Kepner had a bun in the oven. Dont judge me when I tell you the rest"

"I wont, God's honest" Callie said truthly, startled at her descriptions.

"I woke up in the dream and you and Mark were there to help me. First thing I noticed was instead of heelies I was wearing , like, four inch high heels and a dress to work instead of scrubs"

"Okay" said Callie confused.

"Then I try to ask you what's going on. You were dressed all weird too, then I notice you're wearing this huge rock on your finger and you tell me Owen gave you it"

Callie snorted with laughter "Owween! Me and Owen?" she snickered.

"Hold on" Arizona said "I get to the foyer and...my husband and two children show up"

If Callie could look more shocked she would look like one of the many cartoon characters Arizona loved watching.

"Husband?-"

"And two kids, a boy and a girl. Billy and Eve. They were adorable and they looked and acted a lot like me. I hope that doesn't sound as narcicistic as it did to me"

"No, no. I can imagine any kid of your would be super cute" Callie smiled warmly "But-eh-tell me more about the husband"

"Callie!" Arizona moaned.

"Just curious" Callie defended.

Arizona squinted tying to remember "His name was Michael Renton, and he was a peds surgeon like me. We apparently met in Malawi as part of a surgical team there"

"So you still went to Africa in this dream?". Arizona nodded.

"Wait, in the dream how long were you there?" Callie questioned.

"A while"

"How long's a while?"

"Weeks"

"Oh wow!" Callie said in surprise "So in the dream did you and Michael...?"

"Callie!" Arizona snapped angrily. She kind of had slept with Michael in the dream, eberything had been a mess and she felt guilty, but Callie didn't need to know.

"I'm not judging or anything"

"No, it wasn't-I was aware that everything was different. I remembered our life. I had to put up with the new one, or the other one, the alternate-oh you know what I mean" Arizona sighed heavily.

"No, I don't"

"Look, the point is I saw these little kids. My little kids and I don't know why it was different but it finally made me understand what you see, you wanted. Not that I think any differently of Sofia. To me she's as much mine as you and Mark's, she's my daughter".

Arizona was rambling now and Callie took grip of both her shoulders and shook her until she went silent and watched Callie for a response.

"I know how much you love Sofia and I get what you mean. Don't worry"

"You do?"

Callie nodded "As much as I'm glad that you're so into the baby thing now you do realise that trying for a baby so soon. I wouldn't be able to carry now-"

"That's the other part" Arizona cut her off "I...wouldn't mind being the one to carry"

"Really?" Callie quipped "Cause I thought the pregnancy thing was a no deal for you?"

"If my fake dream self can go through pregnancy twice why can't I?" Arizona mused and looked to Callie.

"I think we have a scan waiting for you" Callie sang with concern. Arizona grabbed her arm and sqeezed it.

"I'm not saying this cause I have some mental brain injury from my fall. The dream totally opened my eyes. I really am up for it"

"Okay then. We'll look into it, but really you have a CT scan to go to" Callie spoke, putting her hand round her wife's shoulders and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Arizona was still quite shaky on her feet and they were cold now that Bailey had ran off with her heelies. Callie was supporting her along the corridor and as she did she saw the relief in her wife's face and the gazing around the hospital as if checking to make sure it was all still here. Real. It made Callie a little uneasy as to what Arizona thought she saw in her dream.

_'What the hell did she see in that dream?' _Callie thought to herself.

However, as uneasy as she still was she was happy to have her wife up and about, and so she tightened her grip around her and held on as they made the unsteady walk up to radiology.


End file.
